


Pineapple Tree

by Linna_Ai



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Season 2
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Estamos no Havaí, não? E eu achei que seria engraçado...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple Tree

 

-Um coqueiro?!- Danny tentou ser discreto sussurrando ao falar com em-breve-ex-marido. _-Você fez um coqueiro como árvore genealógica?!_  
  
-Estamos no Havaí, não? E eu achei que seria engraçado...  
  
-Tão engraçado quanto você é ridículo!- ele disse mais alto e alguns pais olharam para eles. -Você faz isso para me lembrar como detesto aquelas árvores de abacaxi,ne?  
  
-Abacaxis não dão em... olha, Danno, vai começar, vamos ver o que a Grace achou da minha ideia,ta?  
  
-Se você envergonhar e traumatizar minha filha pra sempre...!  
  
-Shh!- ele abraçou o menor pelos ombros, apontando para a garota.  
  
A professora também pedia silêncio, pois todos tinham rido baixinho ao ver a imagem no cartaz feito por Grace: um coqueiro em que os cocos eram fotos da cabeça das pessoas de sua família. Sem se intimidar, ela sorriu. No centro da imagem havia ela (com Grace Williams McGarrett escrito), Danno (Daniel Williams) e Steve (McGarrett) e, depois de dizer isso, explicou:  
  
-Essa é minha família, a que mora em casa comigo, eu digo, porque todos são,ne? -alguns risos e os olhos dela brilharam em animação. -E então, desse lado do papai Danno temos a mamãe Rachel Edwards, o Stan (Edwards) e meu irmãozinho, Charles Edwards... -ela apontou para a folha longa do lado da cabeça do Danny onde havia dois “cocos”, que eram as fotos das cabeças dos três. -Aqui em cima temos a vovô e o vovó, pais do Danno, Clara e Eddie Williams e os outros filhos deles, minhas tias e meu tio favorito, o tio Matthew! Como são muitos coloquei meus tios em uma folha e os meus avos na de cima. Se não o coo podia cair na cabeça de alguém,ne? -ela sussurrou teatralmente e todos riram de novo.   
  
-Voce colocou o Matt também? -Danny sussurrou para o outro.  
  
-Ela que quis, eu não tive coragem de...  
  
-Ta tudo bem... vamos ouvir...- ele disse voltando a atenção e vendo que ela terminara com os pais da Rachel e seus bisavós daquele lado, indo para o de Steve agora.  
  
-Esse aqui é meu outro papai, o Steve, ela é muito legal! Como um super-herói!  
E esse aqui é o papai e mamãe dele, John e Doris McGarrett, e a irma dele, minha tia Mary (McGarrett)! Ela também é super divertida! -ela sorriu e falou os nomes dos bisávos desse lado. Então ela fez uma pausa dramática antes de continuar, pouco antes da professora poder falar. -E agora vocês devem estar querendo saber, quem são esses do meio,ne? Eu os coloquei nas folhas de cima porque não são bem “oficialmente” -a garotinha de doze anos fez as aspas com os dedos – minha família, mas são, como o tio Steve me disse, “ohana”. -dessa vez ela não fez as aspas, apenas deu ênfase na palavra que aprendera a pouco tempo. -São o tio Chin (Ho Kelly), tio Max (Bergman) e tio Kamekona (Tupuola) e na outra folha minhas tias super legais, Kono (Kalakaua) e Cath (Catherine Rollins)!   
  
Ela continuou falando de como todos eram legais e a ensinaram muitas coisas sobre o Havai e até como surfar. Danny tinha agua nos olhos de emoçao, mas disfarçou, revirando os olhos pro sorrisinho convencido do moreno ao seu lado.   
  
-Eu não estou dizendo que foi uma boa ideia, mas...-o loiro começou, mas antes que pudesse falar mais, as palmas e gritos de apreciação da turma de Grace o impediram.   
  
-Você dizia, Danno?  
  
-Você é muito irritante.  
  
Steve abriu um sorriso ainda maior, porém antes que pudesse responder com um beijo (para irritá-lo e só porque era bom), Grace veio correndo e pulou em seus braços.  
  
-Obrigada, tio Steve! Todo mundo adorou!  
  
Ele olhou para Danny e ergueu as sobrancelhas indicando a reação da menina.  
  
-De jeito nenhum você não vai dormir na nossa cama hoje...- com isso, ele se afastou, procurando outro canto para sentar já que ainda tinha mais alguns alunos que iam se apresentar.  
  
-Mas o que..?- ele disse surpreso e indignado.  
  
-Tudo bem, tio Steve, eu te faço companhia no sofá até você dormir,ta?  
  
Steve a olhou e riu. percebendo que Danny ainda podia ouvi-lo por estar só a uma cadeira de distancia, disse.  
  
-Obrigada, Grace! Você é tão boazinha! De quem será que você puxou isso?  
  
Danny grunhiu antes de começar a rir quando viu que a filha apontava para ele. Steve sorriu para ele e os dois riram, com a pequena levemente confusa, mas satisfeita por vê-los felizes.  
  
 **The end.**


End file.
